


Awkward Kisses

by karcathy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karcathy/pseuds/karcathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose has a teensy little crush on Roxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Kisses

You were fairly sure your alternate universe teen mom wouldn’t be exactly what you expected, but you certainly didn’t expect her to be... well, hot. There’s no denying it; Roxy Lalonde is extremely attractive. You suppose your mom was too, in her own way, but you never really noticed. With Roxy, you can’t help it – not that you plan to do anything other than that.

 

You thought your staring was subtle, but apparently it wasn’t – or at least, not so subtle that she didn’t notice. You’re alone together when she confronts you.

“Hey, is there something on my face or what?” she asks, frowning at you.

“Huh?” you say, a little dazed, and you realise you’ve been silently staring for the better part of half an hour.

“You’ve been staring at me for ages,” she explains, still frowning.

“Oh. Right,” you say, shaking your head and rubbing your eyes in an attempt to clear your mind, “No, there’s nothing on your face.”

“Okay, cool,” she says, smiling, “So why were you staring?”

“Because you’re pretty,” you say, feeling your face heat up.

“Thanks, I guess,” she says, blushing – and you think that just makes her look prettier, “You’re pretty, too.”

“Thanks,” you say, staring down at your hands and trying desperately to think of a way to make this not awkward.

In the silence that follows, you hear her pull out a chair next to yours and sit down.

“Hey, are you okay?” she asks softly, her voice closer than you expected.

“What? Oh, yes, I’m fine.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I just...”

Your voice trails off and you wait a moment for her to say something, but she doesn’t.

“I didn’t realise I was being so obvious,” you continue, eventually.

She doesn’t reply. After a few moments of silence, you manage to look up at her. She’s smiling, and you frown, a little confused. Your eyes widen as she leans in closer, so her lips are just a couple of inches from yours. She pauses, as if she’s asking for permission, and you hesitate before closing the distance. Your nose bumps into hers at first, and the kiss is quick and chaste, both of you quickly pulling away with bright red faces.

“Well, that was-” you begin, at the same time as she says “Sorry, I didn’t-”

“You first,” you both say, simultaneously, and you laugh.

“That was... unexpected,” you say, smiling.

“In a good way?” she asks, with a hopeful expression.

“Yes.”

You both laugh, then fall silent again.

“So, do you think-” you start to say, and she cuts you off before you can get past the first word with a “Well, maybe we should-”

You both pause, and then she says “Maybe we should stop cutting each other off.”

“That might be a good idea, yes,” you say, laughing, and she grins, “So what were you going to say?”

“Oh, I was just thinking... Perhaps we should try that again.”

She blushes, and you realise she’s talking about the kiss.

“All right.”

You manage not to bump noses this time, although the kiss itself is short, dry and awkward. You think you’ll probably have to practise it quite a lot, and, to be honest, you’re rather looking forward to that. From the way she’s smiling, you think Roxy is, too.


End file.
